


Blue.

by Copper_Wings



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brynjolf is in denial, F/M, Kissing, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, im really bored, oh look i have added new tags, spoilers for the thieves guild quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings
Summary: Brynjolf watches the two thieves sitting in the flagon telling tall tails about their adventurers around skyrim. the lad he can deal with its the lass that is getting under his skin.





	1. Buy One, Get One Free

**Author's Note:**

> set after the main quest. will get better. i am in need of a beta reader. please send help. i dont know what im doing. kudos and comments give me life <3

Brynjolf wasn’t hiding, if anyone looked his way he wouldn’t make an effort to conceal himself. But the shadows seemed to swarm around him like clingy children. He was leaning against the far wall of the flagon watching the over crowed table on the far side of the room. His eyes where pined on two heads in particular.

 Even in the gloomy interior of the pub he could identify everyone there.  Delvin and Vex sat closest to him minding their own business. Delvin was nursing a mug of an unknown liquid and Vex was flipping though some letters. Ether job requests or love letters, from the sneer on her face he could not tell. A little further away, closer to the ramp leading up to the dock/pub area, were the group Brynjolf had dubbed “The New Bloods” the only two whose names he could remember where Garthar and Ravun. But they were nearly always joined by a bright eyed lad or lass who would inevitably not return after their first job. This group tended to keep to themselves as well. They all seemed to be quietly listening to the group at the far table as well. Up on the dock Brynjolf could see the heads of some of the new merchants that had made the flagon their home in the last few weeks. From here he could see Syndus, Vanryth and Arnkar, but not Herluin. That strange little man was probably still in his little alcove, concocting gods know what on his creepy little table-thing. He could hear the muffled ping and thud of someone practicing archery back down the passage to the Cistern so Niruin was getting in some late night training instead of drinking. After a quick head count Brynjolf determined that Thrynn and Cynric were also getting some much needed training in or had called it a night. Vekel weaved through the tables sliding a new tankard onto the table next to Vex who grunted her thanks. He turned and moved towards the far table the tray he was carrying was full of bottles and tankards. He arrived at the table and placed it in the centre pushing empty and still half full tankers out the way. He was greeted with a cheer. He started unloading the tray and loading it up again with the empties. Slower than normal as he was listening to the story being told by one of the individuals that Brynjolf had is eye on.

Five people crowed the far table. Rune sat with a tankard resting on his thigh, his feet on the back of Vipir’s chair the man himself was leaning forward engrossed in the story being told. Tonilia had her elbow on the table rested her chin in her hand. She had a sceptical but intrigued look on her face. Sapphire was leaning against the boxed behind the table pretending she wasn’t interested in the story. The last two people at the table where almost identical. The only big differences between the two was that one was female and one was male. The two Nord’s where grinning as the male one recited his tale of raiding a bandit hideout. His eyes bright as he captured his audience attention as he spoke of death deifying deeds done by the duo as they bested every bandit in the complex. The female one was leaning back in her chair allowing her brother to take the spot light, only speaking now and then to add detail to the story or remind him of something. Her eyes where bright to but they seemed to sparkle with mischief. Brynjolf had a feeling that the story had been embellished quite a bit. The girl was the main point of his focus. He was keeping an eye on her brother as well from experiences but right now they were no threat at all, in fact they were the guilds biggest asset.

“…So the passage opens out into this eating area, but the racket we had made earlier had drawn most of the buggers out so there was no one about. So we are rummaging around in there cupboard and stuff when suddenly we here this ungodly loud snore from across the room. I tell you now I felt the gown shake it was so loud, louder than you Vip!” there was a light chuckle from the group. Rune nudged Vipir with his boot. “so we hit the ground and creep up to this wood wall, the snore where coming from the other side, and peek around the corner and come face to face with the most disturbing wind-chime I have ever laid eyes on. It was made out of BONEs! I mean who makes wind-chimes out of BONES?” this was accompanied by discussed face from Vipir and Rune,

“The forsworn do probably.” Tonilia said bluntly. The man tipped his head to the side considering this then gave an agreeing nod,

“yeah I will give you that one. But anyway!” there was a cute giggle from the girl as her brother jumped right back into his story. Brynjolf mentally cursed himself he didn’t trust her at all so there was NO WAY he found her cute AT ALL!

 “So we snuck past the Hagraven décor and into a sort of bed room? Well there was a big bed and sleeping on it was this lady…”

“in Full steel plate Armor!” the girl interjected

“…still fast asleep. IN HER ARMOR! How could she sleep like that? Well while sis is rummaging through her stuff I try and go through her pockets. Unfortunately she starts to wake up so I scarper out the door but the gods where not on my side this day. I tripped over a root and went head first into a cupboard full of pot and pans. If she wasn't awake before she was then.” There was a round of laughter and the man took a swig from his mug. “so there I was lying in a crumpled heap with a pot on my head and an angry bandit chief waving a sword around determined to add my limbs to her wall hangings.”

“shame the fall didn’t knock some senses into you, dear brother” the girl said grinning up at her brother. He gave her a side look and a shove, the whole thing earnt another round of laughs from the table

 “I barely had time to pull the pot off my head when I hear this massive bonging sound then the crazy lady fell flat on her face and stood behind her is this little wonder” he waved at his sister and grinded “holding a bed pan like a club!" the laughter that followed echoed though the flagon, after it subsided the lad continued "So while the lady is out cold we went through her pockets and we find this key. Its then that we notice this passage way next to the forsworn wind-chimes. Having nothing better to do we follow it, well we knew we were onto something as the passage was littler with trapes. swinging blades, poison darts, you name it, it was there, and if there are things trying to kill you, you know you are going in the right direction…” and with that twisted logic Brynjolf sighed and shook his head turning away from the group.

 He looked about the rest of the flagon as the lad rounded up his story talking about the gold and jewels they found in the bandits treasure room. The silver mould that the whole mission was about was only mentioned in passing as was what happened when they returned it. Yes, the guild was on the up and up with Mercer gone and these two running a mock. But Brynjolf was still uneasy around them, and by them he meant her. He was fine with the lad, by the god he had only hired the lad but turned out they come as two for one offer. If Brynjolf had know about the offer he would have taken it at the drop of a hat but like many things in his life he hadn’t bothered to read the small print. It had started out as the lad would come back all full of beans after a job jumping about talking to the others. But other times the “lad” would walk in stiff as a boared. He would walk in drop off the loot, take another job and walk out. Looking back Brynjolf remembered the strange way the guild leathers would hang off the “lad” when he was reserved and that he seemed about an inch smaller than normal he also never spoke. in retrospect Brynjolf should have asked Rune what was the matter with the kid as they knew each other from before the guild. The day Brynjolf had brought the lad down into the Cistern Rune had almost tackled him to the ground,

“I don’t believe my eye! Is it really you?” he had said give him a bear hug. The lad retuned it with equal enthusiasm,

“The one and only! How are you my friend it has been, what, five years?” the two would have kept talking if Mercer’s angry voice hadn’t echoed across the room demanding they get over there,

“Come on lad you can talk more later, you have to get in first.” He had said give the lad a push towards the glowering man on the other side of the room.

“You know, for a sewer this is lovely,” the lad had said sarcastically looking around the places

“It wasn’t always like this lad, use to be wonderful down here,”

“Oh really?” the kid had asked genuinely curious looking over his shoulder,

“Aye, used to have rugs and good…” he was cut off by Mercer

“Brynjolf is this the one you have been talking about?” he had said with the tone of a mother talking to a child who had dragged in creature from the woods. It took a good proportion of Brynjolf’s will power to not snap at the guild master. The lad crossed his arms and leaned on one leg, a small smile creeping onto one side of his face as he watched the turmoil on his face. The lad was very observant which is good for this line of work but he wished thoughts powers weren’t turned on him. Mercer thankfully turned on the lad then. Allowing Brynjolf to take up his defensive stances by crossing his arms over his chest and trying to radiate imposing.

“so you’re the one that sorted out our….. unwilling associates.” Mercer leaned over the desk at the lad. The kid seemed to be immune to Mercers intimidation as he smiled widely at him and stuck out his hand.

“yep, that me. The names Cecil but most people just call me Cie or Get Back Here You Thieving Bastard” Brynjolf had to bit his tong not to at least smile at that. Mercer was less than impressed by this. Mercer had then sent him off to the Goldenglow estate. The kid had sat with Rune for about an hour before leaving talking to the rest of the guild. Brynjolf had had some letters to read and sign but it hadn’t even been a day before the lad had dropped back into the Cistern, he jumped down the ladder and stuck a pose before shouting into the echoing chamber “I HAVE RETURNED, TRIUMPHANT!” the drama of the moment was cut short when a sack clanked its way down the ladder and hit him on the head. He grabbed it dragged over his shoulder before swaggering over to Mercer, who hadn’t moved from the desk. The bag clinked as he carried it. The lad had shoved his hand down the front of hit top when Brynjolf got to the desk. Mercer was giving the kid a curios look as he rummaged around in his top. Finaly after some muffled cursing the lad pulled out a rather crumpled letter and handed it triumphantly to Mercer. Mercer grabed it and started to read though it quickly. The lad had then reached into the sack and pulled out two bottles of Black-Briar reserve and plonked them down on the desk, “here, I come bearing gifts of alcohol,” he taped the mead as he swung the sack back over his shoulder and looked at Mercer “this might make you smile.” he said before trotting away. Brynjolf couldn’t help but smile at that. The kid was going to fit in just fine here if Mercer didn’t kill him first. He could hear the lad shouting as he walked,

“DELVIN! Delvin! I am in need of you expertise, I found something and I don’t know what it is.” The lad was handing out bottles of Black-Briar reserve to anyone he passed but the bag still looked quite full.

“what do you mean “you don’t know what it is?” it could be dangerous!” he heard Delvin reply it was muffled from the door to the flagon but some of the conversation could be heard as the lad pulled open the door

“I don’t think it is, but then again it is shaped like a bee. And bees are very dangerous. with all their buzzing and love of flowers. you cant trust them!"  His voice got further away Brynjolf couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation. it had surprised him how quickly the lad had slotted into the little family.

After that the lad would either be what he had come to know as normal after one job but change into the reserved quite creature who wouldn’t look anyone but Rune in the eye. Looking back it was easy to realise that it was two different people but it took Karliah marching into the guild with two followers for him to put two and two together and even then it was when they pulled their hoods down and rune greeted them by name. Karliah stood facing him with her two companions flanking her. not to be out done Vex and Delvin where flanking him.

“Cie,” she had said after the initial argument had subsided “could you give me the journal please,” one of the followers reached into their bag and pulled out a journal before handing it the Karliah. At the nickname Brynjolf’s eyes narrowed,

“you better have a good reason for come here with that murder lad” he had said, more threats on his tong but the stomp of boots running around the walk way stopped him.as Rune threw an arm around both of the companions. Both Vex and Delvin flinched for their weapons. One of the companions pulled off their hood and hug Rune back. It was the lad but Karliah had addressed the other one. After hugging Cecil Rune turned to the other one wrapping his arms around the figure and hugging them tightly.

“ouch, ouch. Cut it out. good to see ya too Rune but hugs and open wounds don't mix. Stop it!” Brynjolf had looked at the figure in confusion as a very feminine voice come out of it,

“Cecilia what’s wrong?” Rune asked dropping her quickly her hood fell back and it was then that the penny had dropped for Brynjolf. He only vaguely remembers the conversation talking about how Mercer had tried to kill her after failing to kill Karliah. And that Cecil (her brother thought Brynjolf) had followed them just in case and he had nothing better to do. He had arrived after Mercer had left. He was just in time to help Karliah pull Cecilia out of the burial mound and treat her injury.

Brynjolf was pulled back to the present by his instincts telling him that someone was watching him. He glanced back at the twins but they were currently listening to Vipir talk about his lasted exploits. He looked around the flagon again but saw no one. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rises but he didn’t move.

“I still don’t trust that lass,” he said quietly. The shadows seemed to smile knowingly

“is your pride still hurt from them getting the better of you, my friend?” they asked slowly coalescing into the form of Karliah. She stood next to him watching the flagon and its patrons go about their business.

“it’s not that,” he said bitterly “it’s just that, ugh, it’s hard to explain,” he heard her soft chuckle at his blunder,

“They are brilliant thieves, Both together and separately. You can’t say she hasn’t proven her loyalty to the guild. She did the burglary, sweep, shill and heist jobs for Vex as Cecil can't sneak, She also got the information from Gulum-Ei about me, if what I’m told it true. She also retrieved valuable research that helped us translate Gallus journal that exposed Mercer’s treachery to the guild. her loyalty is clear. There is also the fact that they are Dragonborn.”

Yes, thought Brynjolf, that had been an interesting revelation that Cecil had let slip when he and Rune where sat in the flagon one night. Rune had nearly chocked to death on his mead. The lad had been given a wide berth for a few days out of fear But the novelty had soon worn off and Cecil (and by proxy Cecilia as well) was once again just another thief.

“so maybe you just fear her power, Brynjolf,” this made him flinch he spun around and stomped down the small corridor next to the secret entrances to the cistern. he saw her out of the corner of his eye. her knowing smirk irritated him no end.

“I do NOT fear her power, she is a strong capable woman who can do what she likes, however she has decided to become part of this guild, MY guild so she will answer to me and yes, she has shown that she will do that. However she has also lied to us and pretended to be one of us when only her brother was really," he shoved his had though his auburn hair, messing it up as he stuttered over his words trying to put his thought into a sentences, the more he talked the stupider his mistrust sounded, "im not say we should kick her out, she would be a terrifying enemy, but I am standing by my word. I still don’t trust that Lass,” he spun round to face Karliah but instead was faced with blue. Not sky blue, but beautiful glacier blue with the darker details of time damaged ice, the deep blue you would find if you looked deep within the ice caves of a frozen ocean.it was mesmerizing. Brynjolf felt his breath catch in his throat. Blue met green. And the blue blinked.


	2. Get To Know Me Better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf trys to keep his emotional stone walls up around the lass but he is fighting a losing battle

The heart stopping blue slowly formed two piercing eye lined with long dark lashes. The eyes melted into a delicate porcelain face framed by two half-hearted curling tendrils of chocolate coloured hair (no, not chocolate but coco powder. but the fines coco powder, reserved for the Emperor himself) the ever so slight blush that contorted the underside of her cheek bones was matched in colour by her rose bud lips that where pulled into a smirk far to similar to her brothers. A faint scar marked the left side of her jaw, where a blade had gotten a bit to close, it was a slight imperfection on a master pieces and Brynjolf thought it highlighted the beauty that surrounded it. She tilted her head slightly to the side in a mannerism he had seen Cecil do many time when he was thinking. She let the small smile creep its way across her faces that once again reminded him of her brother, however if Cecil had grinned at him like that her would ether want to give the boy a whack or check the contents of his pocked again. But this smile he could have sat and stared at for a life time. That shocking thought kicked his brain into gear and he turned his dumbstruck stair into a glower. He looked her up and down. The fact that she now had fitting guild leathers was not helping the situation. Her coco powder hair was pulled back away from her face and knotted on the back of her head in a rats nest of half matted curls, waving though the mass holding it all together was a blue silk ribbon that matched her eyes, by the wear and tatted nature of the ribbon had been with the girl for a long time. She held two bottles of mead in one hand and one in the other. Her ever present weapon hung at her hip, an unspoken threat.

“So you don’t trust me then Sir?” she said. Her voice was soft in nature but she managed to say “Sir” in the same manner that someone would say “Idiot”. She was a good foot shorter than him so he tried to stand tall and imposingly over her while he spoke.

“I have four rule for life lass, one: don’t steal from the guild, Two: don’t kill unless you have to, Three: only take from those how can afford it and four: never trust a liar. And you lass, have lied to me for months so I only trust you as far as I can throw you,” the light chuckle that he go in response was not expected. She stepped forward towards him and pressed one of the bottles into his hand,

“Well, I am very light,” was her reply she stepped back away from him and he had to resist the urge to follow her. ”well I have a set of rules of my own Sir. One of them is: you can only trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, therefor they are the most trustworthy men.” She grinned up at him as he glowered down at her “Another one is: don’t judge a book by its cover.” She kept the smile as she spoke but the challenge was still in her voice. She leaned back and looked Brynjolf up and down before continuing “Even though I have been here a while I don’t think we were never formally introduced,” she held out her hand towards him, “Cecilia of the thieves guild it is a pleasure to meet you,” Brynjolf took her hand carefully watching her as he did,

“Guild Master Brynjolf of the Thieves guild,” he said slowly and gruffly shaking her hand. Her skin was so soft and her fingers where small and delicate in his larger more callous hands. She bobbed down doing what would have been a curtsy if she had been wearing a dress, the disgruntled anger that Brynjolf had been harbouring though this conversation fizzled out completely at that endearing display submission. A slight smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

“it is a pleasure to meet you guild master,” she said bowing her head as well. She stood back up but didn’t let go of his hand. “Now that we are properly intrudes to each other, why don’t you come and join us. Perhaps get to know me a bit before you judge how trustworthy I am.” Brynjolf decide that it was his turn to be the smooth one. He brought her hand up to his lip, meeting it half way in a gentlemanly bow.

“Perhaps I might just do that Lass” he said kissing her hand. He hoped he came across as flirty and not threatening like his previous remarks, but she was a hard one to read. She gave him a sweet little smile as she let go of his hand and sauntered away, Brynjolf told himself to stop watching her butt sway as she walked but it was a fruitless battle. finally dragging his eyes away from the Nord he looked up right into Karliah bright purple knowing eyes. She held a bottle of mead in both her hands and lent against the top of the ramp leading up to the flagon from the ratway. Cecilia was talking to Dirge down the ramp. She handed him the second to last bottle and trotted back up the ramp and back to her table. Brynjolf sighed and scuffed one of his hands through his hair and rubbed his face. He walked out of the hallway and over to Delvin and Vex’s table. He pulled out a chair with a squeak and dropped down into it with a thud.

“Ah, our glorious Guild Master has decided to join us instead of lurking in the shadows and muttering to himself like a mad man. How are ya Bryn?” Delvin greeted him with his usual dry humour,

“Not in the mood tonight Del,” he said he didn’t like to brush off his friend but he really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. His brain was in over drive going over the last conversation he had had.

“oh dear, paperwork getting at ya?” the other man asked

“yeah paperwork,” Brynjolf said taking a swig from the bottle Cecilia had given him. He looked across the flagon at the girl. She was talking to Sapphire. The way she acted around Sapphire was slow and gentle she seemed to be making more headway to become close to the girl that Bryn had ever seen. Brynjolf was once again pulled out of his musing about Cecilia by the outside world. It was worrying the way just thinking about her made him forgets the world around him. He looked around at Delvin shouting,

“Oi Cie, one of ya get over here I have a job for ya,” he called across the room. Both the twins looked up and then at each other. Then, Cecil moving only slightly faster that Cecilia, pressed his finger to his nose and shouted “BAGSIE NOT IT!” this was followed by colourful cursing coming from Cecilia as she stomped over to the Berton. She wrapped her arms around Delvin’s neck leaning over his shoulder looking at the letter he was holding. The man gave her a fatherly pat on the arm,

“What is it Del?” she muttered grumpily

“we have a “special” job in solitude for you, my dear. This may open new doors for the guild so don’t muck it up, here’s the letter.” He handed her the letter. She had perked up at the mention of solitude “if you want some advice, take someone with you to watch ya back. Them imperials can be a right nasty bunch when they want to be.”  She was scanning though the letter as Delvin was talking nodding in agreement.

“I will go with you,” Brynjolf though he had only said that in his head but Vex, Delvin and Cecilia looked up at him. feeling like he had to run with his point he looked her right in her beautiful blue eyes and said with a charming grin “well you said I need to get to know you better,” she gave him a reserved look before chirping “Okay” and walking back over to her table. She flopped over Runes shoulders and started muttering something to him. He looked up and answered her.  Brynjolf looked down at his bottle trying to supress a smile. both Delvin and Vex where still staring at him.

“What the ‘ell Bryn? You never go out into the field” Delvin said at last.

“all the more reason for me to go, anyway being cooped up in here is driving me mad,” Delvin was about to reply but Cecilia shouted from across the room,

“Runes coming too!” which was followed by Rune cheering and stating to chant “road trip, road trip” when Cecilia stated to join in Brynjolf looked back at Delvin and said

“and with that, I am off to bed, night” he stood up and finished his bottle before placing it on the bar and walking back into the Cistern. He walked over to his bed pulling off his armour and placing it on top of the chest at the end of his bed. He sat on his bed to pull off his shoes and then quickly changed into some looser clothes to sleep in. he was thankful for the dividers surrounding his bed that gave him some privacy in the very open Cistern. He splashed some water over his face and ran a hand though his hair to get the knots out. His mind wondered to the girl again as he pulled back the sheet on his bed and crawled in. He wondered how long Cecilia’s hair was. It was nearly always knotted back out of her face. He wondered it her hair was as soft as It looked. Memories of sitting on his mother’s bed helping her brush her hair when he was very young flooded into his sleepy mind as his head sunk into the pillow. When he was so young that welding a brush was an effort in its self, he remembered having to stand up on the bed behind his mother to drag the brush though her deep red hair. He can clearly remember he peaceful yet pale face in the mirror of her vanity in front of her. Feeling slightly homesick, Brynjolf rolled over and listened to the sounds of running water around him. He wondered what it would be like to brush Cecilia’s hair he thought idly as he was dragged down into sleep. In his dream he was sat behind her on a large bed. She was kneeling in front of him with her hair cascading down her back; it curled slightly in its waves. He had an ornate brush that he remembered from his mother’s dressing table in his hand as he carefully working his way through her hair removing the knots and brushing it flat. the determined curls still clung to the ends of her hair no matter his efforts to tame them.it was such a calming dream, shame he had to wake up.

The noise that woke him was someone softly knocking on the wooden wall of the divider.

“Hey Bryn? You up? I thought I would give you a heads up before I woke Rune. We need an early start if we want to get to Solitude by tonight.” Cecilia’s voice was far too bright for so early in the morning. Brynjolf just grumbled and pressed his face deeper into his pillow. He heard the soft pat of her feet walking away. He began to drift back off to sleep but a piercing screech tore through the Cistern. Brynjolf was on his feet and peeking round the divider before his mind caught up with his actions. He relaxed almost instantly as the scream was followed by Cecilia’s manic giggling as she jumped into the shallow waters of the pool. She was followed by a pillow and then a drenched Rune,

“you little she devil, why couldn’t you have just shaken me awake like any normal person!” Rune was armed with another pillow trying to take aim at Cecilia as she ducked under the bridge for cover still giggling loudly. The rest of the occupants of the Cistern who had awoken to the scream where flopping back down into their beds with muffled complaints.

“well your awake ain't ya,” she said peeking over the side of the bridge. Her teasing earned her a pillow in the face. She squawked and tried to keep her balances from the focus of the blow. Rune was laughing now too but he turned away to get ready for the days travel. Cecilia splashed over to the side of the pool and stepped out. She was wearing an oversized man’s shirt the sleeves hung well past her finger tips and lose fitting trousers that had been rolled up at the ends so she wouldn’t tip over. She was bare foot and her hair was platted down her back and tied with the blue ribbon at the bottom, it was frizzy from where she had been sleeping. She walked up to the divider that hid Runes bed and threw the pillow he had hit her with over the top. There was a disgruntled squawk from the other side. She giggled again and trotted over to her own bed to get ready as well. Brynjolf returned to his bed and sat down. He rubbed a hand over his face trying to wake himself up a bit more. Brynjolf didn’t like early morning, he preferred to stay up late and sleep in. he yawned and stretched before splashing some water over his face to see if that would help, it didn’t but at least his face was clean now. He knelt on his bed not wanting to put his feet on the cold stone floor till he really had to, and opened the chest that held his cloths at the end of his bed. He cursed when he knocked his armour off the top. He pulled out a clean shirt and trouser dumping them behind him on the bed before reaching down to pull his armour on to the bed as well. He sat back crossed-legged and pulled off his sleep shirt. He had changed his trousers and was lacing up his boot when Cecilia knocked lightly on the divider again.

“Mooooorning sleepy head,” she said teasingly. She leaned around the divider and grinned at him. She was wearing a better fitting white top that was pulled in by her weapons belt at her waist. She had light brown riding trousers on that where tucked into her guild boots. Her hair was knotted back again like it had been last night. Brynjolf tried to give her a sleepy glare as a response but his heart wasn't in it. She chuckled as she walked round the wood wall. He noticed she was carrying a plate with a cup on it. She set the plate down next to him and he could smell the earthy musk of herd tea. On the plate was a slice of bread that someone had attempted to toast and on top of that was a crispy looking fried egg. It smelt great. He looked form the plate to her as she walked away,

“Eat up and finish dressing we are leaving as soon as you are ready,” she said looking back at him over her shoulder. She winked at him and Brynjolf then noticed that he wasn’t wear a shirt. He grabbed his shirt and roughly pulled it over his head trying to hide the blush creeping over his face. The breakfast she had made was pretty good, although the egg looked like it had been fried to within an inch of its life the yoke was still slightly runny. The tea was great Brynjolf had never been that fond of herd tea but he could put up with this is was not bitter at all and seemed to help the ache in his back. He stuffed his armour into a bag along with some spear clothes. He strapped a bed roll onto the outside of the bag. He buckled on his weapons belt as he ran his hand though is hair trying to pull into into some sort of order. He was going to have to cut it soon. He swung the bag over his shoulder and walked out into the Cistern.

Cecilia and Rune where over in the eating area. Rune had his head pillowed in his arms on the table, obviously agreeing with Brynjolf on his opinion of early morning. He was wearing a dull gray tunic  with dark brown trousers. His weapons belt was lying in front of him on the table. Two bags sat by his feet. Both had bed rolls tied to them and Brynjolf could see their guild armour peeking out from under the flap. One had some carefully embroidered flowers on the side of it; it must have been the Lasses he thought. Cecilia was playing “Don’t Wake The Bear” with her brother who was still sleeping in his cot. She was placing items on him and hoping that he didn’t wake up. so far she had placed an up turned cup on his head, three forks a spoon and a knife where balanced on his exposed arm and she was currently in the process of trying to get a pot to stay put on his hip. Brynjolf walked up and patted Rune on the shoulder startling him awake again with a grunt. Cecilia turned around at the grunt from Rune.

“come on then Lass, let go,” he said and turned towards the ladder leading to the secret exit from the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this head canon that while Brynjolf and Cecila are talking Karliah is just stood there watching, drink her mead though a crazy straw. i dont know why but that though has been stuck in my head while writing this. i think it might be one of the first signs of sleep deprivation :/ hope you like the story so far. once again comment and kudos water my crops and clear my skin.


	3. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynolf gets to know Cecilia a little better. spilling a little bit about his past at the same time. he also comes to terms with these feelings that are getting in the way of his thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains talk of kisses   
> so if you have just entered year three: firstly ewwwww kisses are yucky and secondly how did you get on here i pretty sure there is an age limit?????

People think that if you want to leave a city unnoticed you have to go through sewer grated, clime over the walls at night or find a secret exit but in reality you just have to walk through the gate like any other normal person. Brynjolf, Rune and Cecilia walked out the gate past the dozing guards on the end of the grave yard shift eagerly awaiting their replacement to arrive at dawn. The sun was peeking over a soft pink horizon as the trio walked towards the stables, Cecilia skipping ahead a bit. She was more of a lark than a nightingale though Brynjolf with a snort. Rune sped up slightly and walked beside her. He nudged her in the ribs,

“Race you to Shor’s Watchtower?” he challenged. The morning air had woken him up a bit more. Sadly the same could not be said for Brynjolf who still felt sleep in his eyes. But he wasn’t too tired to notices the massive grin that spread across her face and her eyes glistening with mischief as she listened to Rune,

“go on.” She said looking at him sideways,

“First one there get first dibs on any loot we get on this little trip,” he said speeding up slightly to try and beat her to the stables where their horses where. Cecilia was matching his paces as they both started power walking towards the stables. Cecilia broke first and starting to sprint towards the stables. She was heading towards the larges horses Brynjolf had seen outside of his home land. The soft brown of the creatures coat matched Cecilia’s trousers, its main was black with strips of white in it, white feathers circles its massive hooves that stomped at the ground when it saw Cecilia. The creature stomped and threw its head as she ran up to it. The horses trotted out of it stall and turned so she could mount it without stopping. It already had its saddle on and Brynjolf was reminded of Cecil talking about his sisters annoying habit of going riding in the early morning. The stable hands must have saddled him for her arrival. Cecilia Ran up to a barrel and jumped on top of it then took a flying leap off the top onto the back of the horses. The massive creature threw its head and chromed at its bit as she took up the rains and urged the creature forward. It took off at a dead gallop down the road. Rune had just got his horses saddled and jumped up onto it by the time Brynjolf got there,

“I think you’ve lost lad,” he said walking over to his own old horse. The animal bent down to greet him and check his clothing for anything edible. Rune pressed his heels in to his horses’ side but the creature was less eager to go than Cecilia’s,

“I haven’t lost yet, Come on buddy, there will be oats in it for you,” the added encouragement got the horses to take off after the other, but sadly for Rune not as fast. Cecilia and her horse were half way down the road already. Brynjolf watched them race off absentmindedly patting his horses neck. He turned towards it stroking it on the soft pink of its nose,

“what have I gotten us into old friend,” the horse just snorted at him. He retrieved his tack from the shed and started to saddle his horse. The mellow creature calmly stood allowing him to do this. The horse was old but he still had a few more riding years on him. Brynjolf liked this horse it was one of the first things he had stolen when he came to the Rift. It was loyal to a point and could always be bribed with sugar cubes. It was mostly docile and calm but it did have a fiery temperament when it didn’t want to do something. He didn’t spook easily which was needed if guards were chasing them or Brynjolf was using him as cover. The creature had the look of a graying, tired old man who just wanted to be left to his oats. Brynjolf gave him an affectionate pat on the neck as he led him out of the stables. He swung himself up into the saddle and taped the horse forward. They set off not at the speed as Rune and Cecilia but a slow trot heading the same way.

Thankfully the ride woke Brynjolf up a bit and by the time Shor’s watchtower came into view he could see two mounted figures on the path ahead. Cecilia’s horse was dancing around wanting to races off again. The constant fidgeting of her horse didn’t seem to faze her. When she spotted Brynjolf she trotted back towards him bringing her horse around to circle him as he plodded forward,

“Come on slow poke,” she call grinning. Her horse bent its head down to his and nudged him. Brynjolf’s hoses just snorted back and continued at its leisurely paces. Brynjolf was surprised to see Cecilia’s horse fall into step with his. Rune was leaning back in his saddle waiting for them up the road.

“I’m on my way but I don’t feel like running my horse ragged before we have even left the Rift,” he said when she was next to him. She just grinned at him, sitting back in her saddle as she settled into the slower paces. He looked at her horse again; it was truly a monster of a creature. “Where did you get a beast like that, Lass? It looks like you are riding an odd shaped mammoth,” the laugh that came out of her was the nicest sound he had heard in a while,

“What Bubbles?” she asked and Brynjolf wanted to burst out laughing at that. Of course she would name such a beast ‘Bubbles’ he let a half smile slip onto his face as she continued. “This sweet baby was tied up outside Whiterun stables. The stable hands said that his owner had gone into the city a week ago and not come back out. So I pinched him that night. Such a beautiful animal shouldn’t be tied up. Isn’t that right Bubbles,” she said leaning forward to pat the horse. it whinnied in agreement, turning its head to look at her. Its eyes where bright and held something close to intelligent in them. Bubble’s was taller than his horse but as Cecilia was a foot smaller than him to start with, so they were about eye level now. She leaned down and petted his horse behind his ear. He flicked his ear in responses. “Who is this fine gentleman then?” she asked smiling softly at the animal. Brynjolf started, he had never really given his horse a name. He felt guild swirl in his stomach at the thought that all the miss-advancers he and this horse had been though and he had never bothered to name it. He felt the slight embarrassed flush creeping up from behind his ears. He was thankful that his hair hung around his face hiding it.

“I don’t think it’s wise to form an emotional attachment to an animal that could be lost on a mission.” he said trying to keep his voice neutral. Now if he could only follow that advice with a certain bonnie lass.

“Oh come on Bryn! You have to name your horses. On the road your horse is your best friend, you have to look after each other and how can you do that if he doesn’t have a name?” she turned towards him as much as she could in her saddle she had a confused grin on her face.

“Lass, it’s just a horse,” he instantly regretted saying that. Her grin dropped and she turned back towards the road. Rune had turned his horse around and started to walk along the road in front of them. She sat up strait in her saddle,

“Do you care for anything Brynjolf?” she asked coldly. He felt the irritating at her sudden shift in mood boiling up inside him.

“I care about the guild lass, and bringing in more coin,” he wanted her to go back to smile at him, he had never felt so uneasy when a woman was displeased with him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t faced off with a scorned woman in his life. Up until recently his had been a weekly event. Recently he had been staying down in the flagon with the rest of the guild. He told himself it was to keep an eye on the twins but the more he thought back he realized he had been mostly keeping an eye on her.

“Coin and the Guild, is that all you live your life for?” Brynjolf saw her hose move passed him as he slowed down. he was coming to a concoction that he had been denying for a while. He was never one to believe in love but whatever he felt towards Cecilia was possibly the closest he had ever come to something similar. He cared for the Lass, deep than he realized.

“Not just that Lass,” he said quietly, she looked back at him pulling on Bubble’s rains to stop him too.

“huh?” she said. Brynjolf taped his horse to get it to walk again.it trotted past her and her horse moved to catch up.

“cats,” he said as he drew level with her “I like Cats as well as Money and the Guild, I had one when I was a lad, my father and brothers kept dogs but I always liked cats,” he didn’t look at her as he passed. he taped his horse again to encourage it to catch up with Rune who had stopped as well. He was twisted round in his saddle leaning on the back of his horse as he waited for his companions to catch up.

“Cats are cute,” he heard her say, he could feel her smile on his back. he felt the unease lifted off him as he caught up with Rune. 

They had stopped briefly to pick up some supplies in Windhelm. The sun had made a brake for the open sky as Brynjolf methodically brushed his horse. The snow on the ground made everything feel bright and clean but the snow in the stable was already churned into off gray slurry. Bubbles swung his head around wildly as he tried to reach the bottom of the nose bag Cecilia had put on his head before disappearing into the stable house. Rune had gone into the city to get the supplies and probably poke around in some peoples pockets while he was at it. Runes horse, who was named Johnna as Brynjolf had found out during Cecilia lecture on the importance of naming animals, was chewing on the fresh hay that was packed into its stall. It was curiously watching the bizarre acrobatics display Bubbles was performing with his nose bag.  

“Patrick?” Brynjolf mused out loud to the horse who didn’t look up from the water trough, “Malcom?” he tried again still no responses, “how about Jasper?” he said working his way along the creatures neck with the brush. The horse looked up at that, “oh, so you like that name then lad?” he said pausing in his work to look at him but the horse wasn’t looking at Brynjolf he was looking up the stone steps leading towards the stable house. Brynjolf looked round at the sound of boots stamping their way down the steps. Cecilia had pulled her cloak out of her pack when the wind had started to bite as they passed the eastern mountains. It was thick and made of dark brown wool. She was currently bundled up in it as she scurried over to Bubbles,

“ugh, its so cold. Bubbles keep me warm,” she said hugging the hores neck pressing her face into his flank. The hores was still more intrested in the contences of his nose bag then his dramatic rider. Brynjolf snorted at the dramatic display,

“call yourself a Nord,” he said teasingly. She looked up from snuggling with her hores and grinned at him.

“actually I have never said I am a Nord, people just think that because of how I look. But I defiantly have mixed blood, who’s mixed blood I don’t know but at some point there must have been a dragon in there somewhere.” She pulled her cloak around her and stepped out from behind Bubbles to watch him. “Cecil used to say I had an Argonian face. but that just him being a pain in the butt brother. I personally think my butt is Redguard, but that just me.” She patted her rump though her cloak and Brynjolf focused intently on brushing the same patch of fur he had been working on for the whole conversation. “you said your brothers kept dogs, so how meny did you have? Brothers I mean,” he looked up at her over his horse neck. She was almost leaning on Bubbles who had finished his nose bag and was trying to rub it off on the side of the stable door. Her pale face was surrounded by dark coloured from her cloths. Her hood was up hiding her hair. She looked so beautify out of place in the stark white landscape Brynjolf had to pause before he answered,

“Aye Lass they did, but you’re not getting anything more out of me till you tell me about yourself. You said yourself I need to get to know you better, So this is a fair trade.” She laughed at him and rubbed her nose that had gone slightly red from the cold.

“Bryn we are thieves, there is nothing fair about us and I don’t think trade is in our dictionary.” A gust of wind blew through the stables and she shivered, “alright, but you have to spill your guts is I spill mine. Deal?” she asked walking over to his horse and picking up a brush, she stated working on his other side, pulling the tangles from the ride there out of his main.

“Deal,” he said

“Alright, what do you want to know?” she asked working on a particular stubborn knot, she pouted as she worked. Brynjolf considered her for a moment,

“where do you hail form Lass?” she smiles as she brushed the knot out of the main,

“we were born in Haafingar, the same village that Rune grew up in. we were around five when his father found him. he was eight, I think. There was only me, Cecil and Rune in the village so we would play with each other a lot. Our mother was a… let’s just call her a lady of negotiable affection. So we were kicked out the houses for most of the day. We used to get up to all sorts of mischief. After our mother married our stepfather we spent more time away from the horse because of him. It was around that time that I stated pretending to be Cecil. That horrible man ordered me to cut my hair short so it could be sold to a wig maker. We started picking pockets and swiping things off stalls when Runes father took us to market. Me and Cecil acted as each other alibi when someone spotted us. Life was just about bearable for a while. We had our own income so we didn’t need to rely on our parents. I expected it when our step father kicked us out after Baby was born and mother had die but Cecil was furious. Rune had to sit on him to stop him trying to pick a fight with the man. We were planning on leaving anyway but being only fifteen at the time we thought it wasn’t wise. So to make good a bad situation we loaded a small cart with what we had and hitched it to a donkey that Cecil and Rune had “acquired” somehow. I bundled Baby up and strapped her to my back then we started walking our pockets full of anything of value from our house. And ten years on here we are.” Brynjolf had stopped brushing while she spoke to watch her. She didn’t seem upset by her past she spoke like she was talking about her last trip to the market. She kept brush her way through his horse main pausing every now and them to work on a knot. Brynjolf felt the anger well up in his chest at her stepfather. He wanted to find the man and punch him in the face. One: because he had made her cut her beautiful hair, and secondly for kicking her out with a baby. His mind was still spinning from that revolution. The way she acted around some of the younger guild members had reminded him of a mother. The full forces of her mothing instincts had been brought down on Rune when he had mucked up a job and come back with a large cut up his arm from a guards sword. She had bandaged him up scolding him for being so reckless while he sulked on his cot. She would be a brilliant mother he thought. His mind might have wondered to pleasant thoughts of little pickpockets with bright blue eyes and red hair but his gust twisted, where was the child now? A dozen terrible fates for the little one flooded into his mind,

“and the little lass? where is the bairn now?” his accent thicken as fear for the unknown child sized his mind.

“oh Baby?, she is fine. She is at school in Solitude.” Brynjolf wanted to laugh in relief. “Cecil made me promise not to send her to the greybeards till she is ready. Neither of us wants to put our sister though the same hassle that we had to go through just because we have dragon blood.” Bynjolf squinted at her,

“Sister?” he questioned. She looked up at him,

“Yes Baby is mine and Cecil’s baby sister. Our mother died from child birth.” She said matter-of-factly. The confusion on his face and the realization on how he had taken her story made her burst out laughing. “By the divines, you really though that baby was mine! That priceless” she bent double laughing. Brynjolf flushed bright red. He grabbed his horse rains and led him back to the stall to put his saddle back on. He could still hear her laughing; she was starting to snort as she laughed. He was tightening the last buckle on the saddle when she came up behind him and hugged him. Brynjolf was frozen to the spot. She was warm as her thin frame lent again him slightly. Her forehead was pressed into his spine. ”thank you for worrying about me though Bryn, even if it was miss placed you’re not such a frost Troll at heart,” She gave him a squeezes before letting go. she stepped away from him and he found his voice again,

“anytime Lass,” he said quietly. She jumped up onto the half wall divider between the stalls and sat there swinging her legs. She rested her elbow on her knees and lent forward.

“come on then Mr “I like Cats” I spilt my guts it your turn now.” She gave him her signature grin and swung her legs kicking the wood of the wall.

“Fine,” he said walking around the horse under the pretences that he was checking the straps but if he was going to be honest with her he needed something between them. He sighed, “im one of four boys,” he stated “typical sob story, sick mother over bearing father. He had all his bases covered when I came along. He had his heir, one for the army and one to become a priest. And then there was me. A scruffy little trouble maker that no school or private tutor could whip into order.” He looked up at her. She was leaning her chin on her hands watching him with interest. She smiled and nodded for him to keep going. “My brothers seemed to always be one step ahead of me when it came to pleasing my father. We would go out hunting if I got one bird Ewin would get two, Fergus would get three and Imhear would get four. I was always at the bottom. But the thing about being on the bottom is that while your down there you can go through the pockets of thoughts above you.” He smiled at her as he spoke; she smiled right back at him, giggling at his last remark. “So when my father told me that I was to marry this brawd from another family. He said that this marriage would make me a man. Now, I was already a “man” through other rites of passage,” she snorted at this, smiling through her fingers. “Well I was not going to be forces into a loveless marriage to a snobby woman. just so my equally snobby father would be happy for five minutes. So I packed a bag, said goodbye to my mother and left. I haven’t looked back since.” Brynjolf took a breath. Hadn’t spoken so much about his past in his life. The more he thought about it he realized Cecilia is probably the only person in Skyrim who knew the whole story now. She jumped down from her perch and walked up to his horse. She gently petted his noses.

“well now you are the head of your own family now, and I think we are much closer and better off,” he leaned against the side of stable wall as he watched her. The sound of snow crunching under boots came from the stairs. Brynjolf moved to check who was coming. Rune was trotting down the steps a full looking pack hung by his side. He smiled at him and started walking over. Brynjolf turned around to tell Cecilia she was already swinging herself up into Bubbles saddle. She trotted past him out the stall. “I think Jasper is a good name for him.” She said as she passed. it took Brynjolf a moment to work out what she was talking about. He gave her a half smile and turned towards the newly named Jasper,

“come on then Jasper lets go.” he walked him out the stable and swung up into his saddle. Rune walked up to Bubbles and Cecilia and started packing the supplies he had gotten in Windhelm into the horse saddle bags.

Rune was lying on his stomach on the grass in the clearing they had stopped in. he was next to a stream that Cecilia was dangled her feet in. Bubbles and the other horses where resting under a tree. Brynjolf was resting under a different tree on the other side of the clearing they had stopped in for lunch. He was pretending to sleeping but he was just watching Cecilia through hooded eyes. They had moved into an area with a slightly warmer climate. The sun had also chased the chill of the night out of the air. Cecilia had removed her cloak and her shoes and was dangling her feet in the small stream that curled around the corner of the clearing. Rune was talking about a job that him and Cecil had done. Her hair was coming undone from the knot she had tie behind her head and stated to curl around her face. The blue of her eyes glinted in the sun light when she looked up from watching her feet paddle in the water. Her laugh echoed around the clearing.

“So I was stuck in the stupidly small window and Cecil was behind me panic whispering that he could head someone in the next room. He started shoving me form behind while I’m trying to pull myself out a quietly as possible. Finally I go flying out the window Cecil following me and we end up in a pile in the flowerbed.” She threw her head back laughing her long pale throat shone in the bright afternoon light. Brynjolf’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. His eyes darkened as heated thoughts swirled in his head. He wanted to find out how soft her skin was and what it felt like under his lip. He wanted to feel her laugh as he kissed his way down in her neck. He wanted to hold her as she laughed with his face pressed into her shoulder. But most of all he just wanted to kiss her. As a thief, Brynjolf was used to just taking what he wanted but this was different. He cared for Cecilia and would understand if she didn’t feel the same way he did but he wanted to at least try. As the sun warmed the air around him he allowed himself to try and work out when and where he should make his move. He smiled stupidly at himself, this was the first time he had ever planed a kiss. He never normally second guessed himself when it came to bedding women but this was different. He didn’t want to just bed Cecilia he wanted to go on jobs with her and watch her back while she watched his. He wanted to hold her hand while walking. He wanted to hold her at night. He wanted to do other things with her at night. The smile spread across his face. Being in love wasn’t as hard as people made it out to be. Across the clearing Rune had stood up and was brushing off his shirt. Cecilia was drying her feet off with her cloak and putting her boot back on. Brynjolf yawned and stretched before getting to his feet and wondering slowly over to Jasper. Cecilia climbed slowly onto Bubbles back. The horse was hopping about wanting to get on the road again. Rune was already in his saddle and slowly walking towards the road.

“Right let get a wiggle on, I want to get to Solitude before night fall,” Cecilia called as she started making her way over to the road. Brynjolf pulled himself up into Jasper’s saddle and taped him lightly. He started walking after the two other horses. Rune scoffed trotting up to Cecilia,

“I thought we were going to sneak into the city at night to avoid that Khajiit spit, Revyn,” he grumbled. Cecilia spun towards him and glared,

“Leave my husband out of this; I get enough trouble from Cecil about him.” Rune snorted again and trotted past her. Cecilia glared at his back “Oh come on Rune! Why are you two like this!” he didn’t answer. he kept walking forward. Cecilia sighed and eyed Runes retreating back, she let a grin spread across her face. She kicked Bubbled into a slight trot bordering on a canter. She passed Rune giving him a soft push, “your it!” she shouted and kicked Bubbled again spurring him into a full gallop as she disappeared down the road. Rune laughed and took off after her. Jasper sped up slightly but returned to his slow walk when Brynjolf didn’t give him any other instructions. Brynjolf could only hold onto the rains as his companions sped off. The bottom had dropped out of his stomach. He felt his heart rip right down the middle. She was married was the only thought in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles* evil? me?  
> (Brynjolf im sorry but it dose makes good writing)


	4. little Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team arrive in Solitude and the boys are immediately band form entering the city by Cecilia, so to pass the time Brynjolf lets his imagination run wild.
> 
> oh look at that i have changed the rating and added some tags!!! what could it mean?oh what could it mean 3:) COMMENTS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! GOOD AND BAD!

The rest of the journey was dragging on Brynjolf. He kept up with Rune and Cecilia as they trotted along and chatting. He nodded and muttered along with the conversation claiming that the heat from the sun was making him sleepy. Cecilia pulled an unwilling smile out of him by riding up next to him laying her head on his shoulder and cooing “wakey wakey sleepy head,” this made Brynjolf’s heart thud. He looked away from her his face heating up. She giggled and trotted ahead with Rune. The sun was toeing the horizon as they trotted down the side road to Solitudes stables. Guards gave them curious looks as they passed. Cecilia swung down from her saddle as her horse trotted into one of the stalls turning around and throwing his head. Cecilia looked around the stable yard as Brynjolf and Rune rode in. Brynjolf slipped out of his saddle and lead his horse over to her,

“Everything alright Lass?” he asked as she pin wheeled around. She nodded not looking at him,

“Blaise?” she called. The squawk of chickens sounded as a lad around nine stumbled out of an animal pen. He looked a bit thin his cheek bones where standing out on his face. His clothes hung off him and where crusted with dry mud. His hair was dirty and had straw stuck in it. Chickens clucked around his feet as he looked up and gave a gap tooth grin as he ran up to Cecilia throwing himself into her arms.

“Miss Cie! Miss Cie!” he slurred. His words whistling slightly though the hole his missing tooth had left. Cecilia laughed and hugged the lad as she spun him round. When she put him down he looked up at the woman with bright eyes. Cecilia smiled down at the boy with nurturing love in her eyes. Brynjolf turned away as his heart betrayed him again by stuttering. He walked towards the stall next to Bubbles who was still throwing his head trying to get attention. Brynjolf squeezed his eyes closed trying to push the turmoil out of his mind. Jasper turned his head and snorted at him, the animal seemed to realise that Brynjolf was upset in some way. Brynjolf stroked the horse that nuzzled him trying to comfort him in some way. Cecilia was talking to the lad as she walked up to Bubbles. The lad ran straight up to the massive creature. Bubbles bent down to the lad lipping at his hands as the boy reached up to pet him. The lad reached up and started expertly unbuckling his harnesses. The moment Bubbles had his harness off he scratched his nose on the wood of the wall of the stable. Cecilia was rummaging around in her saddle bags as the lad hung up the harness on a post beside the stall. She finally gave a triumphant shout and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper. Blaise looked up from petting Bubbles.

“ah ha! Here we are!” she turned to the lad and handed him the package,

“you got me a present?” he said shocked happiness in his eyes. The lad looked like he was about to cry. He hugged Cecilia again tightly “thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He said muffled against her top. He let her go and started carefully unwrapping the package. Inside was a deep red knitted jumper the boy smiled and pulled the jumper over his stained shirt. He was still grinning when his head popped out of the neck hole.

“Thank you Miss Cie,” he said brushing the winkles out of the jumper. Brynjolf was too busy wallowing in his own misery to notice it the first time but his ears picked up on the word “Miss” but she had a husband. Brynjolf pulled off jasper saddle peeked over his back at Cecilia in the next stall she was smiling down at Blaise. Rune had settled Johnna into the stall on the other side of Brynjolf and now rested his elbows on the dividing wall watching the exchange.

“she is such a mother hen,” he chuckled leaning over the divider. “Anyway! Cie! Let’s move” he called and Cecilia looked up from the happy child in front of her. Rune turned and started making his way up towards the gates of Solitude. Cecilia sprinted after him spinning him round and poking him in the middle of the chest.

“hold on there Mr! you’re not going anywhere near this city till I have ether gotten Revyn out or have at least briefed him on your presents.” Rune pulled a face and rolled his head away from her. “Rune, you and Cecil treat him like he is evil incarnate. And that was before the agreement was made and we married.” She reached up and touched Runes cheek. He placed his hand over hers and gave her a worried look “Rune I love you like a brother and you honestly scared me when you found out I married him. You were so angry. I know it was because you were worried about me but trust me to look after myself. So please just stay here and irritate the guards,” she smiled up at him patting his face lightly. He groaned and delayed. He turned back towards Brynjolf and Blaise,

“fine,” he spat walking back

“thank you,” Cecilia said giving him a smile, “ok I will be back in a bit!” she said moving towards the entrances to the stable but stopped and spun around “if I’m not back then when the sun sets you may enter,” she waved towards the gates. She swung her pack up onto her back and waved to them and Blaise. She gave the lad a sweet smile as she left. Rune stomped back over to Johnna picking up a brush he set to work cleaning the dust and dirt that had covered the horse from the road. Brynjolf watched Cecilia walk away. He hated the fact that she was going to meet her husband. And from what he could gather from that conversation that she had just had with Rune her marriage was part of some “arrangement” hope crept into his heart. He might have a chances with her if he played his cards right. In his mind he ran after her, grab her and pulled her against him catching his hand in the hair at the back of her head. He would look deep in her eyes, drowning in the ocean of blue before closing his eyes and kissed her deeply their noses brushing against each other’s. He imagined the surprise squeak she would make at the kiss and the soft moan that would follow it as she melted into the kiss. He imagined her hands running though his hair pulling slightly at the roots. Brynjolf new his own stamina but even though this was all happening him his head he still felt his breath leave him at the thought of Cecil pulling his hair as they kissed. He wondered if he broke the kiss if she would back off and slap him for being so forward or play the power game and kiss him back rougher. He leaned against the stable wall as Cecilia turned up the road heading towards the first watchtower. Her riding trousers made her behind stand out. Not as well as her guild leathers would but it was still a distracting sight. Brynjolf imagined sliding his hand down her back as they kissed and cupping her rounded butt. He imagined smiling smugly as his wondering hands made her cheeks glow red. Then her retaliatory tough on his hair that would make him groan deeply. He felt his face begin to flush as she disappeared around the corner. He rubbed a hand across his face trying to scrub the image out of his mind. he sighed and moved his hand up to his hair scuffling it up. He turned around to find something to do while he was waiting for Cecilia. He saw two gray eyes with streaks of green sparking form the centre of the purples, staring at him. Blaise was peeking over the half wall between the two stalls. Bubble’s was giving him a knowing look as well but was more interested in the food Blaise had poured into his feeding toff.

“You like Miss Cie,” the kid accused him quietly. Brynjolf was thankful that he was quite. Rune was furiously brushing Johnna in the next stall along. But he didn’t seem to hear.

“Well aren't you an observant wee lad,” he said turning toward the kid. Blaise cocked his head to the side at Brynjolf accent. He didn’t answer him but he didn’t turn away ether. An idea slipped into Brynjolf’s head and thankfully it had nothing to do with the Lass. He gave the kid a grin, “How do you feel about picking someone’s pocket lad?” he asked. The kid smiled shyly and stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few little trinkets and one dull silver ring. Brynjolf’s smile widened at the meagre loot in the child’s hand.

“You mean like these sir?” he asked softly. The child was very softly spoken but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Impressive lad,” he said and the kids smile grew a little in confidences. Brynjolf pushed off the wall and walked around the divider and crouched in front of the lad. “The names Brynjolf, why don’t I show you some tips and trick to improve your quick figures,” the lads grin split across his face showing the gap in his teeth. He nodded enthusiastically.

“I would like that very much Mr Brynjolf,” he said happily.

“Just Brynjolf lad, we don’t go in for airs and graces in our line of work,” Brynjolf stood up and ruffled the kids hair as he smiled up at him. He walked out of the stable and looked around the yard for a “willing” volunteer for his lesson. Rune was still rage brushing a slightly confuses looking Johnna. His back was to them. Brynjolf grinned evilly. Blaise followed him out and stood next to him looking up at him. Brynjolf placed both hands on the lads shoulders and faced him towards Rune. “Now Lad you see that man?” Blaise nodded “you see that dagger strapped to his back?” Blaise nodded again watching Rune work the brush over Johnna’s flank. The dagger was strapped to the small of his back at angle.it was a simple iron dagger used for cutting food or ropes, whatever it was needed for. Brynjolf leaned down and said “go get it.” Blaise looked back at him with worry in his eyes but he turned back to Rune and swallowed his worry. Blaise moved to the stall next to Rune. He moved quietly slipping into the same stall as Rune. He moved passed him and the dagger was blocked from Brynjolf’s sight for a moment but when the lad moved it was gone. Blaise petted Johnna on the noses before moving away and back to Brynjolf. The older man was impressed. Blaise hurried over to him and presented the dagger like it was a ceremonial sword. Brynjolf laughed and patted the kid on the head he took the dagger off him and inspected it, “well done lad! You have the makings of a brilliant pickpocket,” Blaise grinned up at him.

After they had looted Rune for all he was worth a small pile of stolen objects was staring to form in front of Brynjolf. He was crouching in front of the pile watching Blaise work. The kid was gifted. Rune a trained thief hadn’t notices the lads light figures dipping into his pockets once. Brynjolf moved the lad onto more difficult targets like the merchants and travellers that passed the stable yard. Rune finished cleaning Johnna and had finally noticed his lighter pockets. Blaise almost squeaked in fear and hid behind Brynjolf. Brynjolf placed a protective hand on the lads back as he hid looking around for the threat but relaxed when he saw it was just Rune. Rune just looked around before he noticed the pile in front of Brynjolf he gave him a curious look walking up to them.

“this lad had thieving in his blood,” Brynjolf said as the other man reached them.

“the kid did all that?” Rune asked peering round at the lad,

“Aye,” Blaise was still cowering behind Brynjolf. Rune crouched down in front of Bryn earing a strange look form the guild master.

“hey kid, its ok come out” Blaise peeked out from behind Bryn’s legs and looked at Rune, “see your fine, Can you show me how you did that?” Rune asked the lad with a cheeky smile.

The sun had set. Although Rune had taken back his stolen stuff the pile was still growing. Small rings and bracelets as well as a fair amount of gold was piled next to the horse as Blaise trotted back and forth from the road under the watchful gaze of Brynjolf and Rune. When the guards changed at the gate Rune stood up from his perch on the fencer where he could watch Blaise’s back as he worked. He trotted over to Brynjolf patting him on the back as he was crouched down with Blaise teaching him the differences between good loot and bad loot.

“Come on Bryn the sun had taken a plunge into the sea lets go and find Cecilia” he darted over to his pack that was being guarded by Johnna. Brynjolf stood up stiffly Blaise shooting up next to him. He looked slightly sad at the prospect that Brynjolf and Rune where going.

“well lad it was nice meeting you. Keep up the dishonest work,” Brynjolf ruffled his hair “but your mother must be worrying about you,” the kid looked down his whole body drooping,

“my ma isn’t around anymore. Nor is my pa,” Blaise rubbed his sleeve over his eye. Brynjolf’s heart went out to the lad. He knelt down in front of him laying his hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright Mr errr I mean Brynjolf, Mrs Katla feeds me and lets me sleep inside in the winter.” He gave Brynjolf a watery smile. Brynjolf looked up at Rune,

“Where is the fence in this city?” he asked

“That’s the slimy lizard Gulum-Ei, he hangs around in the winking skeever.” Rune answered pointing up to the main gates. Bryn stood back up,

“ok Lad grab a few of the good loot. Hide the rest for a rainy day. We are going to introduces you to the guild here.” Blaise scrambled to pack up his loot. He scurried off to hide some of it. Brynjolf picked up his own pack and waited with Rune at the entrances to the yard. The kid returned quickly and walked next to Brynjolf up to the gates. He stuck close to his side as they passed the guards on the main gate that paid them no mind as they passed. They entered the city and made a bee line for the winking skeever that was lucky one of the first buildings. When they entered Blaise went so far as to take Brynjolf’s hand huddling behind him. Rune walked in looking at home in the places as he would back in the flagon. He walked over to an Argonian who was relaxing in a chair in a little alcove. He greeted Rune in the typical way of Argonians,

“Ah land-strider, you have not just come to talk I hope,” he hissed. His relaxed, almost arrogant posture was knocked out of him when Brynjolf lead Blaise into the room. He jumped up out of his seat, “guild master! What a surprise! How can I help the guild today?” he stuttered over his long tong slipping out as a nervous tick. Brynjolf gently pushed Blaise out from behind his legs,

“If this lad brings you any goods you give him guild prices,” Brynjolf said using his best take no shit, Guild Master Voice. “He is one of us now.” He patted Blaise on the shoulder. Pushing him forward towards the lizard who smiled at the child,

“Let’s see what you have hatchling,” he hissed at the child in an as friendly voice he could. Blaise squared his shoulders and walked over to the lizard. He placed a few of the rings he had pinched on the table for the lizard to inspect. The lizard smiled and walked over to the table.

After Blaise had been paid a good sum of gold for his work, the lizard was scared to even try and haggle as Rune and Brynjolf where sat at the bar watching the proceeding. They sent a very happy Blaise on his way back to the stables and Rune led Bryn down the empty cobbled streets to the residential district. They passed large houses with lights on in the windows. They were on the street that led to the blue palace. Rune paused and began to sneak. Confused Brynjolf copied him. They crept up on a large house. There was movement on the stairs leading up to it. A dark elf in Thalmor embraceor outfit was standing at the bottom of the steps. He was talking to a woman who was standing at the top of the steps in a leaf green dress. As they got closer and their eyes adjusted to the dark Brynjolf recognised the woman. It was Cecilia.


End file.
